Burn
by Radioactive-301200
Summary: The courier kills The Lord of the Legion, When she goes back to the Lucky 38, will her companions learn something new about their leader, or just be the same ol' courier?
1. Chapter 1

"Here's the plan." Amelia announced to her companions." Lets get on the Legions good side."

"What?!" Boone and Arcade shouted at the same time. Also seeing weird faces from Lily, Cass, and Veronica.

"You didn't let me finish. I mean get on the Legions good side and when Caesars not expecting it, kill them all."

Amelia saw a half smirk from Boone, but ignored it.

**-two weeks later-**

Amelia left her companions at the Lucky 38, except for Arcade and Veronica. Arriving at Cottonwood Cove, Amelia saw legionaries glancing at her. That made her feel uncomfortable, seeing familiar faces. She took the boat ride the Fortification Hill, going to see Caesar. She hid the combat knife in her backpack when the legionaries took all their weapons.

"When you hear gunshots, kill the guard next to the door and come in and kill the Praetorian guards. Ok?" Amelia whispered to Arcade and Veronica. The two both nodded and walked behind her.

Seeing a grin from Caesar as Amelia walked in the tent. Having to leave Arcade and Veronica by the tent door.

"I'm glad to see you, Amelia. Long-time-no-see." Caesar said, while Amelia approached him.

"Yeah you too." She lied,"I wanted to show you something."

"Yes, I see. Show me now." Caesar demanded.

"We need to go somewhere more…private." Caesar stood up and walked to his room. Caesar told the legionaries to leave the room while Amelia walked in. Amelia saw confused faces faces at her as they left.

"What is it you wanted to show me?" Caesar asked curiously.

Amelia walked closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Caesar wrapped his arms around her waist."I see…"

Caesar kissed Amelia's neck, hearing a soft moan as a response. She was disgusted, but went on. She took her backpack off and threw it on the ground.

"Let me get something out of my backpack, please." Caesar grinned and sat on his bed.

'He doesn't know what's coming,' Amelia thought to herself. She grabbed the knife, and hid it behind her back.

"What is it?" Caesar asked, calmly.

"You'll see…"

Arcade and Veronica heard a scream from inside. The guards ran in the tent, seeing Caesar injured on the floor. Amelia grabbed the knife from him and threw the blade at a guard.

Strait in the eye.

Arcade and Veronica rushed in and attacked the legionaries. One-by-one, the legionaries dropped. Along with the mongrels.

"You kept slaves over the years, Caesar." Amelia caught his attention. Also Arcade and Veronica."Believe it or not, I was one of them."

"What?" Arcade said, in shock. Amelia payed no attention.

"I was the slave who was sent in here so you could torture, raped, and beat. I always left bloodied, bruised, and pregnant a few times. All the ones I had were a miscarriage."

Caesar was breathing heavily, losing a lot of blood from his stomach. Remembering those times when she was young…and regretting it.

"I hope you burn in hell, you fucking son-of-a-bitch."


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia awoke to the smooth tunes of a radio. Rising from bed, hanging her legs over the side, she stretched her arms over her head and yawned. Her usual poof in her hair was flat and hanging in her face. As she sat in the bed, she felt like nothing could be a better wakening. The light was emitting through windows with billowing ripped up dirty white curtain. Neatly folded clothes on the edge of the bed caught her eye. It was a pair of overalls with a plaid shirt and worn out sneakers. On the shoe, there was a note. "Get ready, honey. We're leaving today. I'll be in the saloon with Trudy. Love you."

The excited young girl ran to the bathroom with the clothes in her arms. Quickly getting dressed, Amelia ran to Prospectors Saloon to meet her mother.

Before she touched the door handle, she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see her caller. She gave him a big toothy smile.

"Hi Tony!" she yelled to her friend. Tony Marston was his name. He came from Sloan with his mother, Fiona, and was here to meet Amelia and her mother to go to New Vegas. They were going the long way to avoid Deathclaws around the area of Quarry Junction. They ran a caravan together and was to get a Pack Brahmin near Freeside.

"Hi Amelia," Fiona said to the little girl, "is your mom inside?" Amelia nodded and grinned at the older woman.

**_xxxx_**

The four were almost near Novac when they saw buildings fenced with scrapped wood and metal. The men inside were wearing a uniform heavily armored not familiar around these parts. The men were carrying big guns and guarding the entrance.

"Halt!" One of the men yelled. "Who are you?"

Amelia's mother replied with the same tone of voice, "may I ask the same question?"

"We are the New California Republic. Or NCR. Here to protect and serve for New Vegas. And here to drive the Legion away from any danger to the civilians of the Mojave."

"My name is Jennifer. This is my friend Fiona, her son Tony, and my daughter Amelia." She started. "We're just going to Freeside to pick up our Pack Brahmin for our caravan."

The NCR soldier holstered his weapon and with a friendly voice, "well, sorry for the inconvenience madam. If you like we could escort you."

"No thank you, sir. We're well trained with guns. Hell, I even taught my daughter." Jennifer chuckled. As well as the soldier. "Goodbye. It was nice meeting you."

"Bye mister!" Amelia shouted and waved.

**_xxxx_**

Jennifer started a fire for the night to come. Amelia was already sleeping in her sleeping bag. So was Tony. Fiona went to sleep next to her son.

Jennifer looked down at her whiskey, swirling it around in a small glass held by her mere fingertips. In the reflection she could see the dancing flames of the campfire in front of her against the dark but starry sky. She found herself drinking down the rest, feeling the old familiar burn at the back of her throat. Today was her husbands birthday. He died last year due to a Yao Guai escape from the Thorn. She cried silently, careful not to wake up the others. Amelia still believes he ran away from her and Jennifer.

Jennifer heard footsteps coming from behind her. She quickly turned around with a gun in her hand. She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Looking down, she saw a spear in her stomach and seeing the thick red blood squirt out. She fell back, and woke Amelia.

"Mom? Where are y-." Amelia was cut short because when she saw her mother bleeding to death, she screamed, waking Fiona and Tony. Amelia's screams turn into sobs.

A man came up behind Fiona, put a rag to her face and pulled her back into the darkness. She was out cold instantly. Amelia saw another man put a bag over Tony's head and tied him up. Amelia quickly turned around to see a Legion explorer put a bag over her.

**_xxxx_**

Amelia jolted up and was sweating and panting. "Amelia. It's ok. Your ok." Boone said, looking worried. It was the middle of the night. Veronica was at the edge of her king sized bed along with Raul.

Amelia looked at the man next to her and hugged him tightly. She was sobbing in his shoulder. Boone didn't know how to react. He just hugged her back and comforted the crying woman.


End file.
